Master Your Destiny
by XenoXx
Summary: A Human named Lars and a Night Fury named Durga come to Berk. They meet up with a long lost friend and meet new people. But then, an evil Dark Dragon attacks Berk. Can Lars and Durga stop this dragon, or die trying. Set after How To Train Your Dragon 2. Spoilers ahead. OCs. Violence and coarse language. Thank you Katia Lewine for the cover.
1. Chapter 1: Familiar Faces

**Hello everyone. My name is XenoXx. This is my first story I've ever done so don't judge me too harshly. This story is about my OCs coming to Berk. It is set about a week or two after How To Train Your Dragon 2 so if you haven't seen it yet, you won't understand anything. I just watched the movie and OMG IT WAS AMAZING! Toothless is… well I wish I could tell you but it's AWSOME! That reminds me SPOILER ALERT ESPECIALLY FOR MY FRIENDS, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE SO IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE MOVIE IT'S YOUR OWN DAMN FUALT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Anyway, enough about me. Let's get to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon 2 or anything made by Dreamworks.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Familiar Faces

Lars' P.O.V

My name is Lars Anto. This is the story of my first visit to Berk.

Me and my Dragon Durga were headed to the Island of Berk in search of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and his Night Fury Toothless. A friend of theirs named Johann gave us directions to Berk when we were flying across the ocean. With the sun shining down on us, I saw the Island up ahead.

"There it is Durga. Berk, we finally found it." I said, patting Durga's side.

Durga purred and it made me smile. We've been searching the ocean for days and we finally found Berk. Durga was a female Night Fury and we've known each other for a long, long time. We had almost reached Berks shores, and were now able to be seen by its people.

* * *

Hiccup's P.O.V

I ran outside of my house and into the village as my Mum was calling my name.

"What is it?" I asked, running to her side.

"There's a lone Dragon heading this way." She said.

I looked off into the distance and saw the Dragon. It looked familiar.

"Wait a minute." I said, focusing on the Dragon. "It's a Night Fury." I said in shock. "And it has a rider."

As the new rider flew closer, I ran to the edge of the cliff. I turned around to my Mum.

"Mum, go get Toothless." I said. She then nodded and ran off.

I stood there waiting patiently for the rider to arrive. After a few more seconds the rider landed behind me. I turned around to see who this person was. It was a man, about my age, with a black leather jacket, blue inner shirt and black and blue long pants.

"Are you the one called Hiccup?" he asked.

"Yeah. Who wants to know?" I asked him.

"My name is Lars Anto. And this here, she's my friend Durga. We came here looking for you." He said.

* * *

Lars P.O.V

"Is she a Night Fury?" he asked. I got off of Durga and stood next to her.

"Yes." I answered. "I heard that you have a Night Fury as well." I said.

"Hiccup, I brought Toothless." I heard someone talk behind me. I turned around and saw a female Viking with another Night Fury. I was astonished.

"You must be Toothless." I said. He nodded and looked at Durga with amazement. Then, I looked into his emerald eyes and realized something. My eyes widened. "Nightwing?" I asked the Night Fury.

His ears perked up at the sound of the name. Durga and I walked slowly towards him.

"Is it really you?" I asked. He moved slowly towards us as well. "It's me, Lars." The Night Fury stopped and stared at us.

Then he gave a big smile and tackled me. He started to lick me joyfully. I smiled as much as I could to be reunited with a long lost friend.

"Nightwing stop." I said. He stopped and got off me. Durga came over and hugged him. "I can't believe it's you. I found you after all these years." I said, extremely happy as I got up.

"Wait, you know each other?" Hiccup asked. I smiled and nodded. "How?" he asked.

"Well, I'm going to have to explain this to you later." I said. "When the other riders are with us."

"How do you know about the others?" Hiccup asked.

"Trader Johan told me all about this place. That's how I was able to find you." I said. Just then, five riders on dragons flew in. One on a Deadly Nadder. One on a Monstrous Nightmare. One on a Gronkle. And two on a Hideous Zippleback.

"Is that a Night Fury?" the girl on the Nadder asked.

"It is." said Hiccup. "Everyone, this is Lars Anto and Durga." he said. I waved but they all just stared at Durga. "They met Toothless before. Apparently Lars calls him Nightwing."

I looked at Hiccup with amusement. "That's not what I call him. It's his real name." I said.

"How do you know that?" asked the one on the Gronkle. I looked down at the ground with uncertainty. Durga nudged me a little get my attention. She then nodded at me.

"I'll tell you all the truth. Just not here." I said.

"Let's go to the Academy so you can tell us." said Hiccup. I nodded and mounted Durga. "Oh, I almost forgot, that's my Mum." Hiccup said pointing to the female Viking.

"My name's Valka." She said mounting her own dragon. "And this is Cloudjumper."

"I'm Lars." I said. We all then took off.

* * *

*At the Academy*

On the way to the Academy Durga and I learned everybody's names. All the riders and their dragons along with me and Durga were gathered in the Academy in a group.

"So what's this big secret of yours?" asked Snotlout.

"Yeah tell us, tell us now." Said Tuffnut.

"If you would all be quiet maybe I could." I said, annoyed. "I came from a faraway island. An island nearly unreachable by man. We had no houses, no weapons or anything. All we had was each other. I was not raised in a village by Vikings. I was raised on the Isle of Night by Night Furies." Everyone gasped and looked at me in utter shock.

"That's impossible." Said Hiccup. "The Isle of Night is fake." He said. I looked at him.

"You don't believe me, do you?" I asked. Everyone shook their heads. I sighed. "Well if you don't believe me, then maybe Durga can talk some sense into you." I said.

"What's she going to do, speak our language?" asked Ruffnut, laughing.

"It does sound a bit crazy doesn't it?" Durga asked in English. Everyone including the dragons froze in shock as they stared at her. "That's how everyone reacts." She said.

"Do you believe me now?" I asked. Everyone was too busy looking at Durga to even acknowledge me. "I'll take that as a yes." I said while laughing.

* * *

**So there you have it, my first chapter of my first story. Tell me what you guys think in the reviews and I'll post another chapter when I can. Even if this doesn't get that many good reviews I'll still continue writing because I've been waiting for this moment for months. So Durga can speak English bet you didn't see that coming did you? Anyways see you next time. XenoX out.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Duel

**I'm back everyone. So I only got one review on my last chapter, thank you so much yewice btw, but I'm going to continue with the story. Major, major spoiler ahead and spoiler warning, it's not getting old anytime soon. **

**Fighting in this chapter.**

Normal = English

_Italic = English thoughts_

**Bold = Dragonese**

_**Bold Italic = Dragonese thoughts**_

**So let's get to it. Next stop, the Academy.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Duel

Lars' P.O.V

"Did she just speak?" Fishlegs asked in shock.

"What more proof do you need?" I asked. "She can speak English, do you believe me now?" All the riders looked at me and nodded franticly. "Hiccup, they call you the Dragon Master right?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"A worthy title. But you were not born one." I said. I then held out my hand and a blue aura went from my arm to my hand. From that aura appeared a blue, dragon-like sword. Everyone gasped and backed up. "What are you so afraid of?" I asked. "I'm not going to attack." I said, putting the weapon down by my side.

"So, you're the…" Hiccup started.

"I'm the true Dragon Master." I said, absorbing my sword back into my body.

All the dragons except Nightwing bowed. Nightwing roared at them and they stopped bowing.

"Why is Nightwing getting so angry?" I asked, motioning to Nightwing.

"Toothless, as what we call him, is now the Alpha Dragon." said Hiccup.

"He's the Alpha now?" I asked in shock. Nightwing, or Toothless he goes by now, proudly stood up straight. **"It's an honour." **I said in Dragonese, bowing. Durga also bowed.

"You speak the dragon's language?" asked Astrid. I stood up straight and looked at her.

"Well I was raised by them." I said. Durga got back up.

"I never expected him to get this far." said Durga. I chuckled and looked at her.

"Me neither." I said.

"**I can understand you, you know." **Said Toothless, annoyed.

"**We know. We just prefer to speak English." Said Durga.**

"So Toothless, how about you and I have a sparring match, for old time's sake?" I asked.

"Is this about him being the Alpha?" Hiccup asked with concerned.

"No it's not. I just want to know how strong he's gotten in five years." I said. Toothless looked down in thought before he looked back up and nodded. I smiled. "Alright then." I said.

* * *

Everyone but Toothless and I had cleared the arena. Toothless was smiling.

"**It's been a while since we last fought hasn't it?" **asked Toothless.

"**It has." **I said. **"Are you ready?" **I asked, getting into a defensive stance.

"**You bet." **He said with determination. He also got into a defensive stance. I nodded.

Toothless charged at me with a swipe with his claw. I dodged it easily. I dodged four more he sent at me. After I dodged the fifth one I kicked him in the body which made stagger.

"**Come on. I know you're better than that." **I taunted.

He got angry and spun around with a tail swipe. I wasn't prepared and he hit me, sending me back a few metres. I regained my balance and panted. Toothless then shot a plasma blast at me. It was too fast for me to dodge so I stopped it with my hand, forcing me back a few feet.

"**So you're not going to hold back." **I said while crushing the plasma blast, that a caught, with my hand. **"Then neither will I!" **I yelled.

I ran towards him and jumped up high. I came down with a kick and it connected with Toothless' head. It barely fazed him at all. My eyes widened and Toothless then through me off with his head, sending me flying. I landed, which hurt but not a lot. A blue light started to emit from Toothless. I could see the rage in his eyes. Then, a big blue light practically exploded from Toothless and kicked up a lot of dust. I covered my face with my arms to stop the dust from getting in my eyes. When the dust settled I looked back at Toothless and he had a glowing blue pattern on his head, body and tail. My eyes widened in shock that he transformed.

"_How is that possible?"_ I thought. **"Well done Toothless, you've finally awakened your true form." **I said.

Toothless then roared and charged at me with blazing speed. He attacked me with a flurry of scratches and tail swipes. I was only just able dodge some of them but the rest I had to block. He was so fast. He then finished with a head-butt straight to my chest, sending me flying before I hit the wall. I stood up, panting and looked at Toothless. He was charging a plasma blast in his mouth. I prepared myself. He then fired the plasma at me. I used both my hands to try and stop it, but it was too powerful. It was still pushing me back. It eventually blew up directly in front of me. It caused dust to be kicked up.

I regained my balance and stood up. I looked at Toothless who was still in his new form.

"Your power, it's incredible." I said, walking towards him. "With the proper training Toothless, I can teach you how to control that power."

The blue glow on Toothless then went out. I stopped in front of him and put a hand on his shoulder, which made him smile. I smiled back.

**(Spoiler Alert) So in case you've hadn't figured it yet Toothless' glowing pattern was the major spoiler. That's all I'm going to say about that. (Spoiler End) Lars is the true Dragon Master and he can summon a sword. How about that? I'm going to try to post a new chapter every day. TRY. I wrote the fight scene whilst listening to music from Dragon Ball Z Battle of Gods. It really helped. See you all next time. XenoX out.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Master Fury

**Hello again everybody. In this chapter, we see things from Durga's P.O.V. I've decided that this chapter will focus more around Durga. I forgot to mention that Lars has black hair and blue eyes. Durga also has blue eyes. We get more into detail with the story in this chapter. I try to write the chapters a day in advance if I can. Sometimes I might even post two chapters in one day, I don't know. So let's get on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Master Fury

Durga's P.O.V

I ran into the Academy after Lars and Nightwing had their fight. I was amazed that Nightwing was even capable of doing that.

"**Nightwing." **I called. **"How did you do that?" **I asked, stopping at his side.

"**I don't know. It's only ever happened one other time." **He said.

"That was amazing Toothless." Said Hiccup, patting him on the back as the other riders stood around us.

"I can train him to control it, Hiccup." Said Lars. "I could do it while we're out flying." He said, looking at me. I smiled and moved around impatiently. Nightwing did the same. "They always loved to fly." Said Lars.

"Come on let's go." I said, happily bouncing around.

"Alright, alright. No need to get angry." Lars said. He mounted me but stopped me just before I took off. "You coming Hiccup?" He said.

"Yeah, of course. Toothless can't fly without me." Hiccup said, mounting Nightwing. What he said made me concerned. So was Lars. I turned around to look at Nightwing.

"**What?"** I asked. Nightwing then showed me his tail. It had a fake tail fin on the right side of his tail. It was red with a white skull on it. This made me sad. **"Oh, I'm so sorry."**

"It came off after I shot him down five years ago." Said Hiccup.

"You shot him down?" said Lars.

"Hey don't get too upset. If I hadn't of done that none of this would have happened." Hiccup said, motioning to everything around him.

"I guess you're right." I said. My sadness was replaced with happiness. "So let's go already." I said, cheerfully.

We then flew out of the academy and into the sky.

* * *

A few minutes past as we flew over the ocean. None of us said anything. It was just silence.

"How about a race?" Hiccup asked. I looked at him with joy. "Just to see who's faster." He said.

"You're on." Said Lars. "3...2...1...Go!" yelled Lars.

We then flew fast to get ahead of each other. Nightwing looked at me with a smile and flew up vertically, surprising me.

"**Got to keep up!" **he yelled.

I flew after him as fast as I could. I caught up to him and stayed at his side. We then stopped and fell back down, turning to see where we were going. Just before we hit the water we levelled out and flew straight. I looked at Nightwing and he looked at me. He then started to glow blue and the blue pattern appeared. He winked at me and flew past Lars and I at a blazing amount of speed. He left a blue trail behind him. I flew as fast as I could to catch him. I eventually got to his speed and stayed at his pace. Nightwing looked at me in shock and I just smiled at him. I could tell that I looked smug.

I then decided that enough was enough. I started to glow blue and I too had a glowing blue pattern on me. I saw Hiccup look at me in surprise. I then winked at Nightwing and flew even faster than he was, creating a sonic boom. Everything went past me in a blur. We reached a small island and stopped before we got to the shore. I spun around as I stopped and after about two seconds the water caught up to us in a splash. I was going so fast I made the water kick up, but it was too slow to keep up with me. I flew towards the shore and landed on it. Lars got off me and we waited patiently for Hiccup and Nightwing to arrive. I deactivated my glow and lied down. After a few more seconds they arrived.

They landed and Hiccup quickly dismounted. He and Nightwing ran over to us. Nightwing got rid of his glow.

"What on Earth was that?" asked Hiccup.

I stood up. "I thought you knew Hiccup. Nightwing does it." I said.

"That wasn't anything like what Toothless can do." He said. "It was something far more advanced."

"You're right Hiccup." Said Lars. "It's a more powerful version that only the Master Furies can achieve." He said.

"Master Furies?" asked Hiccup, totally confused.

"Some Night Furies are gifted with special powers. This is very rare. These Night Furies are called Master Furies." Lars stated.

"So, is Toothless a Master Fury?" Hiccup asked. Lars shook his. "So how many Master Furies are there?" he asked.

"Less than I'd hope, more than you'd think." Said Lars. "Each Master is granted with an elemental power."

"Mine is water." I said. Nightwing already knew this but Hiccup was clueless. "Observe." I then used my powers to manipulate the water behind Hiccup and Nightwing. I got a large heap and doused Hiccup in water. He yelled as he shook his head.

Lars, Nightwing and I laughed hysterically. I then manipulated the water on Hiccup and threw it away.

"Thanks for that." Hiccup said, annoyed. We all stopped laughing. Hiccup turned to look at Nightwing. "Did you know about this?" he asked. Nightwing nodded while smiling.

"I want to show you something else, Hiccup." Said Lars. Hiccup turned around. I looked at Lars and he nodded at me. I knew what we were going to do, so I nodded back.

Lars mounted me and we flew high up into the air. When we reached a certain point I slowed down.

"Now!" Lars yelled.

He then jumped off me with a backflip and fell straight down, head first. I flew down after him but stopped about half way down and circled. I could see Hiccup and Nightwing look at me in shock. I looked at Lars and he was still falling. But about ten metres before he hit the ground, he shone a blue light. The light stopped just before it hit the ground. I flew down quickly and landed next to the light

"What just happened?" Hiccup asked.

The light went away and there stood a Humanoid Night Fury. It was Lars.

"This is my Dragonian form." He said. "I first used this form on the Isle of Night."

"How is this even possible?" Hiccup asked.

"Nightwing knows about this as well." I said. Hiccup turned to Nightwing and the dragon nodded. "I have one too." A blue light surrounded me and I transformed. It was the same as Lars' form, only female. Both Hiccup and Nightwing looked at me with shocked faces. Nightwing didn't know about me having a Dragonian form.

"I know it's a lot to take in but you'll get used to it over time." Said Lars. We then both changed back to our normal forms.

Hiccup was speechless.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Dragon Master." We turned our attention to the voice coming from the forest next to us.

* * *

**I'm leaving it here with a cliff-hanger. Sorry, but I had to. So there you have it. Durga is a Master Fury and she has a Dragonian Form just like Lars. Fyi the Dragonian Forms are basically anthro Night Furies if you didn't figure that out. So like always, see you all next time. XenoX out.**


	4. Chapter 4: Training Lesson

**I'm back with a new chapter everyone. Last chapter I ended with a cliff-hanger. But now I introduce a new character. I also wanted to say that Durga prefers to call Toothless by his birth name Nightwing. While Lars calls him Toothless. This chapter is from Lars' P.O.V and the story progresses more this chapter. Starting from where we left off, we get to the story. Here we go.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Training Lesson

Lars' P.O.V

We looked in the direction of the unknown voice. My eyes widened. It was a female Dragonian. She had purple wings, purple eyes and purple stripes on her ears.

"I've been searching for you Lars." She said.

"Who are you?" asked Durga. The Dragonian chuckled.

"I am Voidna. The Dark Dragon." She said, with an evil voice. "And I've been searching for the Dragon Master for quite some time now. I was lucky to even find you here."

"What do you want with Lars?" Hiccup asked.

"To kill him in battle." She said.

Toothless and Durga got into defensive position. I summoned my sword and Hiccup pulled out his flaming sword. This wasn't the time to ask about it. We prepared for an attack.

"Please. You have no chance of defeating me." She mocked. "You're all weak and insignificant."

"**How dare you speak to us like that!" **yelled Toothless. He then charged towards Voidna in his awakened state.

"Toothless don't!" I yelled.

He didn't listen and tried to attack Voidna. Before he could attack Voidna hit the right side of his head with the side of her hand. Toothless was sent a few metres off to the side. He landed on his side, kicking up dust. His glow disappeared.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled, running to Toothless' side. "Are you ok bud?" Hiccup asked. Toothless had his eyes shut but he moved a bit, meaning that he was still alive.

"You see?" Voidna asked. "I am far above you all." She flapped her wings and hovered in the air. "We'll see each other again Lars. I promise you." She said. She then flew off in the opposite direction.

Durga and I ran over to Toothless. "Toothless, why?" I asked. He didn't have the strength to answer.

"**You didn't need to do that Nightwing." **Said Durga.

"How will we get him back home?" asked Hiccup.

"I could use the water to carry him." Durga said.

"It's worth a try." Said Hiccup.

Durga then controlled the water and lifted Toothless with it. Hiccup and I then mounted Durga and took off. Toothless flew with use on the body of water.

* * *

We had a ways to go before we reached berk. I just hoped we didn't run into anyone else.

"**Oh, Nightwing."** Durga said quietly.

"**Don't worry Durga, he'll be fine once we get him to berk." **I said patting her side.

"**I hope so." **She said. I sighed.

"Berk's up ahead." Hiccup said.

* * *

After we reached Berk we got Toothless healed. Durga was very worried about him. After he was healed Hiccup, Toothless, Durga and I went to the Academy to train.

Toothless and I were standing opposite each other while Hiccup and Durga stood off to the side

"**You need to learn how to control your new form Toothless." **I said. **"You need to be ready for when we next meet Voidna."**

"**What makes you think that we'll see her again?" **he asked.

"**Because the last thing she said before she left was that we'll see each other again. We need to be ready for that moment." **I said. Toothless looked worried. **"Now, try to transform."**

Toothless closed his eyes and concentrated. The glowing blue pattern then appeared and he opened his eyes.

"**Very good." **I complimented. **"Now," **I started as I got into an offensive stance. **"hit me with all you've got."**

Toothless then charged at me and attacked me multiple times with his claws. I dodged them all.

"**Don't just rely on your claws." **I said while dodging his attacks. **"Use your tail and wings to attack me as well."**

He then tried to hit me with his wing. I barely noticed this and avoided it just in time. I ducked it, but Toothless spun around and hit me with his tail. It sent me back a few feet.

"**That's it. That's what I want to see." **I said.

I ran at him and started to attack with punches. Some connected but some he also avoided. Toothless then hit me with his head threw me back. He shot a plasma blast at me. I grabbed the side of the plasma, spun around and threw it back at him. Toothless jump out of the way and the plasma blast exploded where he was just standing. Hiccup and Toothless looked shocked.

"That was my power of plasma manipulation." I said. "Voidna's going to have something similar. I just know it. Try shooting plasma a blast at me." I ordered.

With that, he did. I caught it with one hand and used my other hand to try to contain it. I put my free hand down by my side and just held the plasma with my other hand. I motioned to the others to come here. They then walked and stopped in front of me. Toothless reverted. They all looked at the plasma in my hand.

"As the Dragon Master I have the power to manipulate plasma." I said. "But it has its limits." I then held my hand up and created a shockwave of plasma. Purple embers then fell from the wave.

Toothless stood on his hind legs and played with the embers. So did Durga. Durga fell down on her belly and Toothless fell on top of her. Hiccup and I laughed.

"**Hey there." **Said Toothless. **"How you doing?" **he asked.

"**Do you mind getting off?" **Durga asked.

Toothless smiled. **"Now why would I do that?" **he asked, sarcastically. **"I'm comfortable here. You make a very nice bed." **He said. He then pretended to fall asleep on top of her.

"**Nightwing. Hey Nightwing." **Said Durga. Toothless didn't budge. This made me laugh.

"Is Toothless asleep?" asked Hiccup.

"Yes he is. Now will you get him off of me?" Durga asked. Hiccup and I shook our heads. Durga then tried to crawl out but to no avail. She then smiled and flipped Toothless over on his back and pinned him down with her paw. This caused Toothless' eyes to widen in surprise. Durga stared at him angrily. **"How do you like it?" **she asked.

Toothless' cheeks then started to turn red. **"Uh." **Toothless hesitated. **"Durga…" **he said softly. Durga's eyes widened and she got off him. Toothless quickly got back up.

"Well that was something." said Hiccup.

I looked up and noticed it was night. "Hiccup, it's getting dark." I said. Hiccup looked up.

"We should get home." Said Hiccup. "But wait, you and Durga don't have a home you?" he asked.

"No we don't." I said.

"Would you like to sleep at my place for the night?" he asked.

"What choice do I have?" I asked sarcastically. Hiccup smiled and mounted Toothless. I mounted Durga and we took off.

* * *

*Hiccups House*

Durga's P.O.V

We flew to Hiccups house and had dinner. After which we decided, after a long day, to go to bed.

"Where will you sleep?" Hiccup asked Lars.

"I'll sleep next to Durga. I did live with Night Furies for twenty years." Said Lars.

We went upstairs and Nightwing was lying down on a stone platform made for him to sleep on. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. I decided to sleep in the corner. I lied down and Lars came over and sat next to me. Hiccup got into his own bed.

"Goodnight guys." He said. We all said goodnight and tried to go to sleep

I put my wing over Lars who was lying next to me to keep him warm. I closed my eyes and rested. I could tell that someone was watching me. I opened my eyes and saw Nightwing staring at me. His eyes widened and he quickly looked the other way. I chuckled and went to sleep.

**This chapter took ages to write. But I'm glad I did it. So the new characters name is Voidna. Original isn't it? I'll upload each day if I can, I really want to but because of school it slows me down. I try to get most of it done while I'm at school but I prefer to do it at home. I only planned the story up to this part so I don't know what I'll do for the next chapter. Maybe I'll have it in Toothless/Nightwing's P.O.V. See you next time. XenoX out.**


	5. Chapter 5: Likes and Dislikes

**It's me, I'm back. So I've thought of what I might do for this chapter and I'm going to try to make it good. I also forgot to mention again that what I said on the previous chapter where Toothless reverted, I'm not sure if you got it but that means he changed back to his normal form. Also the other thing is that Lars' Dragonian Form has blue wings. There will be filler chapters, sorry. This is going to be a long chapter. Now on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Likes and Dislikes

*Hiccup's House Morning*

Toothless/Nightwing's P.O.V

I lazily opened my eyes to find everyone else still asleep. I looked over at Lars and Durga. Lars was sleeping but Durga just woke up. She opened her eyes and looked at me. She then gave me a stern look.

"**Were you watching me in my sleep?" **she asked quietly.

"**No, I wasn't, I swear." **I whispered.

"**Look, you may be the Alpha, but that doesn't mean you can do whatever you want." **She whispered.

"**What are you two talking about?" **Lars asked waking up.

"**Nothing." **Said Durga.

"**Shh. Hiccup's still asleep." **I whispered. Lars and Durga looked over at Hiccup who was still sleeping. They looked back and Durga unfolded her wings to let Lars out.

"**Toothless can you come outside?" **he asked. **"I need to talk to you about something." **He whispered, getting up.

I nodded and quietly jumped out the open window next to me. I landed softly on the grass. Lars soon jumped out and landed next to me.

"**So, what is it?" **I asked. He then started to walk and I followed.

"**There's something I've been meaning to ask you since yesterday." **He said. I looked at him confused. **"Do you like Durga?" **he asked. We stopped walking.

"**No, I don't." **I answered. **"But… I do find her attractive." **I said.

"**Don't we all?" **Lars asked, sarcastically.

"**I find Stormfly way more beautiful than Durga though." **I whispered to myself.** "Why do you ask? Does Durga like me?" **I asked, half smiling.

"**Trust me; you would know if she did. If she did like you, she would get really defensive about you." **He said. My smile went away.

"**What do you mean?" **I asked.

"**Well, let's say, for example, if someone threatened to hurt you, Durga would tackle them and say something like 'If you do I will kill you'."** Lars explained.

"**How do you know that?" **I asked.

"**She told me." **He said.

"**Is that so?" **asked a voice. We turned around and saw a Nadder.

"**Hello Stormfly." **I said.

"**Good morning Alpha." **She said, bowing.

"**I've told you before, just call me Toothless. You don't need to act like that." **I said. She then got back up.

"**Ah, that's right." **Lars said. **"You're that Nadder, Stormfly."**

"**Hello Lars." **She said.

"**You're just as beautiful as Toothless said you were." **He said. I got annoyed. He must've heard what I said. Stormfly looked at me with wide eyes.

"**Did you really say that?" **she asked. I hesitantly nodded.

She then walked over to me and rubbed her head against my neck lovingly. This made me feel warm inside.

"**Thank you Toothless."** She said, softly. She stopped and looked at me before licking my cheek. She then took one last look at me and ran home.

I kept watching her until she was out off site. I then looked at Lars, annoyed. He was trying to hide his laughter.

"**I stand corrected. Stormfly's the one you like." **Lars said while chuckling.

"**Bastard." **I said, angrily as I started to walk away.

"**Oh come on Toothless." **He said while keeping up with me. **"You have to admit, you got a kick out of that." **Lars said, joyfully.

"**I don't know what you're talking about." **I said, pretending not to know.

"**Yeah right. I saw the way you looked at her." **He said. I stopped walking. Lars got in front of me and looked at me. **"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." **He said. He then held out his fist in front of him. This was something only he and I did on the Isle of Night. I smiled and pressed my head against his fist.

Lars then wrapped his arms around my neck and playfully wrestled with me. He was stronger than Hiccup so he managed to throw me down to the ground.

"Come on Toothless. You can do better than that." I heard Hiccup's voice. I looked right and noticed Hiccup and Durga standing there. I stood up.

"How long have you been standing there for?" Lars asked.

"We just got here." answered Hiccup.

"So what were you talking about?" asked Durga. I looked at her sternly. "You're right. As the Alpha you deserve your privacy." She said.

"I think we should give you and Durga a tour of Berk, Lars." Said Hiccup.

"That sounds like it could be fun." Lars said. I then hit Lars in the head with my wing for payback from earlier. He quickly looked at me and I looked the other way pretending that I had nothing to do with it. I looked at him and stuck my tongue out at him. They all laughed.

"Let's go." Said Hiccup, mounting me.

"I think I might fly in my Dragonian Form. I don't use it that often." Said Lars. He then glowed with a blue light and transformed. "Let's go." He said. And we all took off.

* * *

Lars P.O.V

We flew past the clouds high up in the sky. I could see all of Berk down below me.

"Hey Hiccup. Show me where you met Toothless." I said. He looked at me nodded.

We turned around and reduced our height. We flew over a forest and came to a crevice in the land.

"There it is." Said Hiccup. We then flew down and landed in it. "We haven't come to the cove in ages." Said Hiccup.

I reverted. "So this is the cove, where you two met?" I asked.

"Yep. It's a great place." Hiccup said.

"_**It's perfect." **_I heard Durga's voice echo through my mind.

"What's perfect Durga?" I asked, turning around to look her. Durga looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Don't read my mind." She said.

"You can read minds Lars?" Hiccup asked.

"Only dragon's minds." I said. "What's perfect Durga?" I asked again.

Durga then backed away slowly before flying off.

"Durga wait!" I shouted. "We should go after her." I told the others. Hiccup nodded and I transformed. We flew off to find Durga.

We found her in the village plaza with a Monstrous Nightmare.

"There she is." I said. We landed and I reverted. Hiccup dismounted from Toothless. **"Durga are you ok? What's going on?" **I asked.

"**This Nightmare is challenging me." **She said while getting defensive stance.

"**Stay away from her." **I told the Nightmare. **"Or else." **I warned.

"**Or else what?"** he asked. **"I could take you down easily. You look weaker than a Terror." **The Nightmare mocked.

Durga then tackled the Nightmare. **"If you so much as lay a claw on Lars, I'll kill you!" **she shouted.

I was shocked that she said that. I turned around to look at Toothless and he was as shocked as I was. He walked over to me.

"**I don't believe it." **He said.

Durga got off of the Nightmare and walked past us. She then flew towards the cove.

"**Neither do I." **I said.

"What just happened?" Hiccup asked. I was speechless. But I had to tell him.

"I think Durga loves me." I said.

"What?!" yelled Hiccup. "But she's a dragon, and you're a human." He said.

"I know, but we've been best friends for as long as we can remember." I said.

* * *

*The Cove*

Durga's P.O.V

I landed in the cove and started to angrily talk to myself.

"**Stupid, stupid. How could I say that when Lars was there. He knows what that means." **I said.

I started to pace nervously. **"Now he's going to think I'm some sort of a freak, they all will."**

"**No, I don't." **that was Lars' voice. I turned around and saw Lars standing there in front of me.

"**Why are you here Lars?" **I asked, turning around.

"**You know exactly why I'm here." **He said. **"If truly have feelings for me Durga than say it." **I stood silent for a moment. **"That's what I thought." **He said. I heard him turn around and start to walk away.

"**Lars wait." **I said, turning around. He stopped and looked at me. **"I…"** I was cut off from a rumbling in the ground. **"What was that?" **I asked.

Lars then mounted me and I flew up out of the cove. I stopped at a decent height and saw an explosion in the mountains.

**"Voidna."** Said Lars.

* * *

**Pleeeeeease don't judge me. I was extremely uncertain about this but I eventually just went "Ah fuck it. I'm doing it." On the bright side this may or may not get me more reviews. But hey, Durga never said it so, yeah. This took an insanely long amount of time to write compared to the other ones. But anyways. See you next time. XenoX out.**


	6. Chapter 6: Three Days of Training

**Sorry for not getting this posted earlier. I've been busy and I haven't been able to work on this. Surprisingly I actually got a positive review last chapter. Thank you. I wanted to mention that I will be writing the story of a Manga my friends are making. I told them I had 9 stories planned and they asked me if I wanted to do the story for their Manga so I said yes. Right now it's just titled "Steampunk" but we'll come up with a name for it soon. They actually plan to get this published so you may see it in stores one day. That's all I wanted to say. Story time.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Three Days of Training

Lars' P.O.V

Durga and I flew to the village to meet up with Hiccup and Toothless. We found them in the plaza and landed next to them.

"What's happening?" asked Hiccup.

"It's Voidna. She's back." I said.

"Indeed I am." We turned around and saw Voidna walking towards us. "I figured that this was the place. There are lots of dragons here anyway." She said.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I want to know just how strong you are," she said, "So I've come here to test your strength."

"_It's too risky. She might kill you." _Durga thought.

"_I know. But we can't just let her do whatever she wants." _I thought.

"Well Lars, what are you waiting for?" Voidna asked. "Attack me." She demanded.

I then changed into my Dragonian Form. I charged at Voidna and attacked with a flurry of scratches, kicks and tail swipes. She dodged them all without even trying. She jumped over the last jab and landed a few metres away from me, behind me. I turned around and jumped towards her. I came down with a punch but she grabbed my fist while she was facing away from me. She then threw me at the ground and I rolled towards my friends. I felt the pain hit me like a tonne of wood.

"_**Are you ok Lars?" **_Toothless asked.

"_**I'm fine. Durga, Toothless, I need you two to give me a plasma blast each. I'll then use them to attack Voidna at close range." **_I thought.

I then got up and held my hands out to them and they gave me some plasma. I grabbed them in separate hands and ran at Voidna. As I was running at her I combined the plasma into one hand and leapt into the air. I came down with my hand out in front of me while holding the plasma. Voidna didn't bother to move. At the last second I saw Voidna vanish right before I hit her. I hit the ground with the plasma and kicked up a lot of dust.

"_How did she dodge that?" _I thought to myself.

"I'll admit you almost had me." Said Voidna. But she was nowhere to be found.

The dust settled and I looked around. I then saw a small vortex and from that vortex, appeared Voidna. I was so shocked, I was speechless.

"This is my power… The power to manipulate Space." She said.

She then teleported in front of me and grabbed my throat, lifting me up. I could feel her choking me and it was becoming hard to breathe. She then threw me towards my friends and I hit the ground. I then reverted.

"Lars!" Durga shouted. My friends then ran over to me and helped me up. I started to pant. I got up and Durga let me use her for support. I used my left arm to hold myself up and used my right hand to hold my left torso, which was throbbing with pain.

"It's like I told you. Weak." Said Voidna. "I'll be back in three days to fight you when you're stronger." Then, in a swirling vortex, she vanished.

"Are you ok Lars?" asked Hiccup.

"I'm fine." I said. I stopped supporting myself and walked a few feet forward. "We have to train for when Voidna comes back in three days." I said.

"Hiccup!" I heard a girl's voice shout Hiccup's name. I looked up and saw Astrid riding Stormfly down towards us. They landed and Astrid dismounted. She then ran to Hiccup and hugged him. Stormfly did the same to Toothless. "I saw what happened. I'm glad you're alright." Said Astrid.

Hiccup hugged Astrid back. Toothless was just stunned. They stopped hugging each other.

"We need to train until Voidna comes back." I said, turning around.

"Wait. We're going to train for three days?" asked Hiccup. I turned back around.

"If we don't stop Voidna she will kill everyone. We need to train to the best of our abilities." I said. "We start training immediately."

* * *

*The Academy*

At the Academy Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Durga and I began training. We started to devise strategies on how to attack Voidna.

"Durga, send water at me and Toothless will shoot a plasma blast at it." I said. Durga then generated a great amount of water and nest it my way. Just before it hit me Toothless shot it with a plasma blast this created a lot of mist. I was surrounded by the mist and could barely see through it.

"_Very good." _I thought.

I saw a figure through the mist charging at me, so I jumped back to avoid it. For a split second I saw that the figure was Durga. I then heard what sounded like spikes being shot. I saw the spikes and only just dodged them before they hit me, I managed to grab one before it flew past. This made me angry.

"Everyone stop!" I shouted, walking out of the mist. **"Stormfly!" **I shouted.

"**What did I do?" **she asked worried. I held up the spike to show her.

"**You almost killed me." **I said with a stern look.

"**That just proves that the strategy worked didn't it?" **she asked.

"**That's not the point!" **I yelled, putting the spike down by my side.** "If you did kill me there would be no one to stop Voidna. You need to be careful." **I said.

"**Back off Lars!" **Toothless yelled, stepping in between me and Stormfly. **"It's not her fault that you're not slow enough!" **he yelled.

"Hey guys what's this all about?" asked Hiccup.

"Sorry Hiccup but this is between us dragons." I said. Hiccup then backed away.

"**What do you mean 'us dragons'?" **asked Toothless. **"You're just a Human." **He said.

"**Just a Human?" **I asked, **"This Human you're talking to is the Dragon Master. I practically own you!" **I shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Durga yelled at the top of her lungs. "What is wrong with you?!" she asked, "You two used to be best friends and now you're arguing over nothing." Durga stated, walking towards us. "You need to stop." She said.

Toothless and I backed down. "Sorry Toothless." I said. I held my mist out in front of me. "No hard feelings?" I asked. Toothless push his head against my fist.

"**I'm so…" **I cut Toothless off.

"Stop." I said, putting my hand down by my side. "If want you to apologize you're going to have to try and do it in Human Speech." I demanded. Toothless looked shocked and annoyed. "If Durga can do, so can you." I told him.

Toothless tried his best to speak. "S… So… So… rry." He said in a growling tone. I smiled.

"Apology accepted, old friend." I said. He smiled at me.

"Toothless can speak English?" asked Hiccup.

"If you teach him, it'll take a few years." I said, "It took me three years to teach Durga how to speak." I said, motioning to Durga.

"Three years of agony." Said Durga.

"Toothless has been with you for five years so he should pick it up quickly." I said.

"What do you say bud, want to give it a try?" Hiccup asked. Toothless nodded franticly.

"We can do this after we've dealt with Voidna. Right now we have to train." I said. Hiccup and Toothless looked upset by this. Three days of training. It's going to be hard.

* * *

**Toothless spoke English. OMG. But it wasn't that much. This chapter was originally going to be longer but I cut it short. Next chapter will be day two of training and we get to see something new. I wonder what it could be. Please review. See you next time. XenoX out.**


	7. Chapter 7: Day Two: Part 1

**I'm back and this chapter's going to be great. I don't have much to say so I'll keep it brief. I've decided to call Toothless' glowing form Alpha Form. Tell me what you think about the name. On with the story my loyal subjects.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Day Two: Part 1

*The Cove*

Lars' P.O.V

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes. I let my eyes adjust to the sunlight before I did anything else. When my eyes adjusted I noticed that Durga was still asleep, on her side. We slept in the Cove the night before because Durga and I were used to sleeping in caves. Durga's wings were wrapped around me so I wouldn't get cold, but she also had me trapped.

"Durga." I whispered. "Durga." I repeated, this time I tapped her wing a bit to try to wake her up.

That caused her to groan and hold me tighter, bringing me closer to her body. This made me feel very awkward.

"_May as well enjoy it while it lasts." _I thought.

Then I remembered something that my Night Fury brother Vasuki used to tell me. _"If you have an opportunity to get close to her take it." _These words echoed through my mind.

I sighed and hoped that I would one day see my family again. Then, without warning, Durga wrapped her front legs around me and held me close. I turned my head to look at her and saw that she was awake, looking at me. I then realized that she did that on purpose.

"Good morning handsome." She said. I gulped.

"Uh… Good morning." I replied, hesitantly.

"What, no compliment for me Larsy?" she asked. I was surprised.

"Sorry beautiful." I apologized. That made her smile and blush, "You only ever call me 'Larsy' when you're in a very good mood." I said.

"Why wouldn't I be when I always have you by my side?" she asked. She then rubbed her head against me lovingly, starting to purr. I was even more surprised by this. Durga then mumbled something that I couldn't understand.

"What was that?" I asked. She stopped, reared her head back and looked at me in shock.

"I didn't say anything." She said letting me go. I stood up and looked at her.

"I definitely heard you say something." I said, "Please don't make me read your mind Durga, you know as well as I do that I hate doing that."

"I swear I didn't say anything." She said getting up, "And don't read my mind." She said.

I looked at her with disbelief. But I trust her. "Alright, I'm sorry about that." I said.

* * *

Durga's P.O.V

"It's ok." I replied. I walked up to him and briefly rubbed him lovingly with my head.

"_**That was too close." **_I thought, _**"He almost heard me say it. I can't say it out loud at any given time. I have to wait for the right moment, or I'll blow it." **_I thought to myself.

"So Durga, ready to get going?" Lars asked. I nodded my head and he mounted me.

I took off and headed to the village.

* * *

We landed and bumped into Hiccup and Toothless.

"Hey there Hiccup." Said Lars.

"Hi Lars." Hiccup responded.

"**Hello Nightwing." **I greeted.

Nightwing just stood there silent before looking at Hiccup.

"Just like we practiced." Said Hiccup to Nightwing. Nightwing looked at us and let out a sigh.

He then made small roaring sounds before clearing his throat. "Goo… Good… mor… morning." he said. Lars and I were astonished.

"That's amazing!" I shouted happily. "I thought I was unique but I guessed you proved me wrong Nightwing." I said.

"Thank… you… Durga." Said Nightwing with a smile.

"So what else can you say?" Lars asked.

"**Not much but I'm quickly learning." **Said Nightwing.

"It was a huge pain in the ass." Said Hiccup.

Nightwing glared at Hiccup angrily. **"What did you say?" **He asked.

"You heard me." Said Hiccup. I was surprised.

"Hiccup, you speak Dragonese?" I asked.

"No, I can just tell what he's saying sometimes." He said. I felt stupid after that.

"Maybe when Toothless can speak English he could teach you Dragonese." Said Lars.

"Why can't you or Durga teach me?" Hiccup asked.

"Because you two are best friends," I said, "you should teach each other." Hiccup looked over at Nightwing.

"What do you think bud? Do you want to teach me your language when you can speak English properly?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes." Nightwing answered. Hiccup nodded and mounted him.

"Let's get to training." Hiccup insisted.

* * *

We arrived at the Academy, only to find Hiccup's mother Valka and her dragon Cloudjumper there.

"What are you doing here Mum? asked Hiccup.

"We're going to train with you." She said. "We heard about Voidna. I can't believe she actually came back." Said Valka.

"Came back?" Lars asked. "What do you mean, have you met her before?" he asked.

"Yes." She answered. "Ten years ago we came across a shrine containing the coffin of the previous Dragon Master. You're ancestor Lars." Lars and I were stunned.

"My… ancestor?" he asked. Valka nodded.

"Soon after we entered the shrine we were attacked by a Dragonian." Valka stated.

"Voidna." I said.

"She told us who she was and what she was looking for. She was looking for the new Dragon Master, and she would stop at nothing to kill him." Valka looked directly at Lars. "We were lucky to even escape with our lives." Valka finished.

I looked at Lars and he looked pissed. "Let's start training." He said while walking forward. I was very worried about him, I wanted to make sure he was alright.

"Are you ok Lars?" I asked him. Lars stopped walking.

"Voidna will pay for everything she's done." He said. He then walked off and started talking to everyone about today's training.

Astrid then flew in on Stormfly and landed just behind me. "Sorry we're late everyone." She apologized, dismounting Stormfly.

"Actually you're just on time." I said as she walked past me.

"**Hello Durga." **Stormfly greeted.

"**Hello." **I replied. **"You won't believe what Nightwing can do." **I said. This made Stormfly very curious.

"**What is it?" **she asked.

"**Why don't you go over there and ask him?" **I asked. **"Tell him I said he has a surprise for you, he'll know what it means." **I said.

Stormfly then went over and spoke to Nightwing. I listened in.

"**Hey Toothless." **She said.

"**Hey Stormfly." **He responded.

"**Durga says you've got a surprise for me, something that you've done."** She said. I saw Nightwing's face light up when he realised what she was talking about.

Nightwing cleared his throat. "I… can… speak English." He said. Stormfly jumped back a bit in shock. "Hiccup… taught me… I can… speak to Humans." Stormfly was absolutely amazed by this.

"**That's the most incredible thing I've ever seen." **Said Stormfly. I walked over to them and joined the conversation.

"**Now we have two dragons that can speak the Humans language." **I said.

"**Hey Durga, can you speak English so that I can pick up a few things?" **Nightwing asked.** "If you speak their language from now on I can learn better." **He said.

"Sure I understand." I said.

"Let's get started!" Lars said to all of us.

* * *

Toothless/Nightwing's P.O.V

Training that day was tough, but learning to speak English was even tougher, why couldn't Lars just have translated for me, it would have been easier. Although there would have been times when Lars wouldn't be around to translate, like five years ago when we found the baby Typhoomerang Torch and I saw its mother, so I tried to tell Hiccup but he couldn't understand me. So it was probably for the best for me to learn their language.

"Toothless!" I snapped my attention to Lars. "We're going to work on the incredible power of yours. Sorry Toothless, but I'm going to have to say some things that you're not going to like." Said Lars.

"**I'll try not to kill you." **I said. Lars chuckled.

"Sorry about this." He said, "I want you to picture Voidna, standing over the dead body of Durga." He said. I looked over at Durga and imagined it. I looked back over in Lars' direction and felt angry.

"How does that make you feel?" he asked.

"**Sad, angry."** I said.

"Sorry, but anger is what awakens your true power the most." Lars said.

"**I know." **I said.

"What if Hiccup had been killed by the hands of Voidna?" he asked. "What would you do then?"

"**Stop it." **I said quietly. My rage growing each time I thought of it, even though I tried my hardest not to think of it.

"What about Stormfly?" he asked. I widened my eyes in shock. Not Stormfly. "Picture her dead at Voidna's feet, never to return to the living, never to return to you!" he shouted. That's when I lost it.

"**SHUT UP!" **I shouted. I changed to my Alpha Form and charged at him with incredible speed. Lars dodged my head-butt and I crashed into one of the Dragon holding pens, braking through the door, causing dust to fly out.

I then turned around and walked out through the dust. "Stop it; stop filling my mind with these thoughts!" I yelled. I gasped slightly, realizing that I had just spoke English. Everyone looked at me with wide eyes. I reverted and ran past everyone and ran out of the academy.

"Toothless wait!" I heard Hiccup's voice yell my name. I ignored it and kept running.

* * *

*Hiccup's House*

I burst through the door and into my house, I ran upstairs and circled around.

"What the hell was that?" I asked myself. I spoke English again. I shook it off like it was nothing. "What is wrong with me? Why is this happening to me?" I continued to ask myself. Just then, I heard something at the window, I turned around and saw Stormfly perched at the window.

"**Hey there Toothless." **She said.

"Stormfly?" I said. I got angry at myself.

"**Why are you so angry that you can speak English?" **she asked. I stood silent. **"This isn't a bad thing Toothless." **She said, **"This could be a great opportunity."**

"**You really think so?" **I asked speaking Dragonese again.

"**I know so." **She said. I thought for a moment and nodded. **"I noticed that you lost your temper after Lars made you imagine me dead." **She said. I froze and then looked at her, she looked right back. We leaned slowly towards each other, our snouts getting closer to each other. Stormfly pressed her lips against mine, I pressed back.

This moment seemed to go on for ages as we enjoyed a passionate kiss. Stormfly reared her head back in need of air, I did the same. We stared at each other.

"**That was nice." **She said.

"**It was." **I said. We stared at each other for a moment.

"**We should get going." **Said Stormfly, breaking the silence.

"**Alright." **I said. We flew out the window and headed for the Academy.

* * *

**That was painful to write. Not in a bad way, it was just hard to write. So I won't be doing author's notes at the end of chapters if it's a major cliff-hanger. That's all. XenoX out.**


	8. Chapter 8: Day Two: Part 2

**What's up peeps? Thank you imagination for the positive review. I had to cut the last chapter short due to time constraints. I will also be doing a scene from Stormfly's P.O.V. So here's part 2 of day 2. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Day Two: Part 2

*The Academy*

Lars' P.O.V

We waited for Toothless and Stormfly to get back, if they even were coming back. After a few minutes the two dragons walked into the Academy.

"Toothless, you're back." Said Hiccup, running over and hugging Toothless. "Don't run off like that." He said letting go of Toothless.

"I can take care of myself." Said Toothless. Hiccup looked at him with a surprised expression, I merely chuckled.

"So you can speak English perfectly now?" Hiccup asked. Toothless nodded.

"Well done Toothless," I said, "not just for speaking English." I finished.

Toothless looked confused "Then for what?" he asked. I motioned to Stormfly; he looked at the Nadder and back to me. "How did you know?" he asked annoyed. I tapped the side of my head twice, meaning that I used my telepathy to see what was going on when Toothless left.

"What happened?" asked Hiccup. I walked over to him.

"Take a good long look at Toothless and Stormfly." I said. Hiccup then looked at the two dragons and thought for a moment.

"Sorry but I don't understand." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"**Just tell them, they're going to find out eventually." **I said to Toothless.

"**No way." **He said, **"Don't you tell them either." **He demanded.

"**Alright, alright." **I said. "Sorry Hiccup, but Toothless doesn't want you to know yet." I explained.

"I understand." He said.

"Right, let's continue training." I said.

*One Hour Later*

We were in the middle of training and everyone except Durga and I was beginning to look tired.

"Hey Lars." Said Hiccup. I turned my attention towards him, "Can we have a break?" he asked.

"Really, you're tired already?" I asked.

"We have been training for an hour." He said.

"Oh, I hadn't realized." I said, "Durga and I can train for hours on end."

"Well, we need a break." Said Hiccup.

"Alright, we can stop training and rest." I said.

Toothless then collapsed on the ground from exhaustion, Stormfly did the same, Hiccup sat down next to Toothless and Astrid leaned on Stormfly. I chuckled, Durga walked over to me smiling.

"**What are you smiling about?" **I asked. She stopped and sat next me, I sat down as well.

"**Nothing." **She said.

"**Come on Durga, tell me." **I said. Durga sighed.

"**I'm just in a good mood Larsy." **She said.

"**Why wouldn't you be?" **I asked rhetorically. I heard someone approach, I turned and saw Stormfly.

"**How are you two love birds?" **she asked. I got to my feet.

"**Whoa, whoa, whoa we are not a couple." **I said defensively. Toothless then joined in.

"**Well you have been best friends for… how long... oh yeah, twenty three years." **He mocked.

"**Yeah Lars," **said Durga. I turned to look at her, **"Is there something wrong with us being mates?" **she asked.

"**No." **I said.

"**Then what's the problem, don't you love me?" **asked Durga. She had a big grin on her face. I knew that they were messing with me but I had to answer truthfully, I couldn't say no but I had to say yes. I was stuck.

"**I um… I need to be alone for a minute." **I said before transforming and flying up to the crowd seats.

* * *

Durga's P.O.V

"**Well that was fun." **Said Stormfly.

"**It was." **I said.

"**He's into ya." **Said Nightwing. We laughed a little.

"**I still want an honest answer from him though." **I said. I looked up to where Lars was in the stands. **"I will get the answer one day." **I said.

"**I'll go talk to him." **Said Nightwing.

* * *

Toothless/Nightwing's P.O.V

I flew as much as I could to get to Lars. Although I couldn't fly without Hiccup, I could fly for a few seconds. I landed a few metres away from Lars and walked to him, with his back to me.

"**What is it?" **he asked. I stopped walking and smiled.

"**That energy sensing never ceases to amaze me." **I said. Lars turned around.

"**What do you want?" **he asked. My smile dropped.

"**I wanted to talk about you and Durga." **I said.

"**Ah shit, not this conversation again." **He said sitting down on one of the seats.

"**Save it. Durga wants an answer to her question and she wants you to answer truthfully." **I explained.

"Lars!" We heard Durga yell.

Lars got up and we ran to the edge of the Academy. Voidna was in there, in the middle of the Academy. Lars mounted me and I glided in, when I landed Lars jumped off and summoned his sword while I got into defensive position.

"What are you doing here Voidna?" Lars asked, "It's only been two days."

"Has it?" Voidna asked. She then started counting with her fingers. "So it has, I miscounted, sorry. See you all tomorrow." She said. With that, she teleported out of here and we didn't see her again.

"That was weird." Hiccup said.

"We got damn lucky this time." Lars said, absorbing his sword.

"**Lars." **I said. He looked at me and nodded. We flew back up to where we were before and acted like nothing happened.

"**I'm going to regret this later." **Said Lars.

"**Now answer the question; do you love Durga or not?" **I asked. Lars closed his eyes and looked down.

"**I… I don't… I don't know." **He said. I sighed.

"**She really likes you, you know?" **I asked.

"**I know she does."** Said Lars.

"**What's going on?"** A deep, proud voice asked.

Lars turned around and I looked past him, Cloudjumper was standing behind Lars.

"**Cloudjumper is it?" **Lars asked.

"**Yes, you're the Dragon Master Lars Anto aren't you?" **Cloudjumper asked.

"**I am." **Said Lars.

"**Hello Cloud." **I greeted.

"**Greetings Toothless." **He said, **"Or should I call you by your real name, Nightwing?" **he asked.

"**Only the ones I grew up with can call me that." **I growled in anger.

"**Come on guys, we should get back to training." **said Lars.

"**Agreed." **I said without taking my eyes off of Cloudjumper.

* * *

*Five Minutes Later*

Durga's P.O.V

"**So Lars, going to apologise?"** I asked. We were in the air, above the Academy; I held his shoulders with my claws ready to drop him.

"**If I do will you put me down?" **he asked.

"**I will." **I said, letting go of one of his shoulders.

"**Ah! Ok, ok I'm sorry!" **he shouted.

"**For what?" **I asked.

"**I'm sorry for calling you crazy!" **he yelled.

"**Ok, I'll let you down." **I said. Lars then jerked and I lost my grip, making him fall. **"Lars!" **I shouted. I started to fly after him, knowing that he wouldn't transform in time before he hit the ground.

He then did something I never expected him to do, wings sprouted from his back, or jacket, and he flapped them to stop himself from falling. I was astonished. He landed on his feet and I landed next to him afterwards.

"How did you do that?" I asked, looking at his wings. Lars and everyone else were looking at them too.

"I don't know. I guess it's some sort of… partial transformation." He said, "But it could be useful." The wings then retracted back into his body.

"That's incredible." Said Hiccup.

Lars turned his head towards me. "Sorry for calling you crazy." He said. I smiled.

"That's ok." I said, "If there's one thing I hate it's being called crazy." I explained.

"Is it possible to transform any other parts of your body, like you lower half?" asked Astrid.

"There's only one way to find out." Said Lars. He closed his eyes and concentrated, then only his legs changed into Dragonian state, his tail also appeared. "I guess I can." He said.

"Let's continue training." I said, changing into my Dragonian form.

"Right." Said Lars, turning his legs back to normal.

I noticed that everyone but Hiccup, Lars and Nightwing were looking at me. "What?" I asked. I looked at myself, and then looked back up, realization hit me, "Oh right you haven't seen me in this form before." I said, "Well here you go." I chuckled.

I then sensed something about to attack me, it was Lars, I liquefied myself and turned into water just as Lars hit me with his sword and used the water to reform myself behind Lars.

"That was close." I said.

"You're getting good Durga." Lars said, turning around.

"Thanks." I said, smiling. "I've got a great teacher."

"And who would that be?" Lars asked.

"Who do you think?" I asked before running at him.

As I did, I created a solid blue water sword in my hand. It had a ring just before the blade and scale like barbs on the opposite side of the sharp side from the hilt to half way up the blade. I grasped the hilt with both hands and attacked Lars; he blocked it with his own sword.

We locked swords and stared at each other before pushing each other away; I ran back at Lars, but this time I circled him while creating a circle of water around him on the ground. Once I completed the circle I stopped running and raised my hand to create a dome of water around Lars.

I walked towards the dome and went inside, stopping just after I got in.

"You're an amazing dragoness Durga." Said Lars, "You've gotten stronger than I ever imagined." He said.

"Thanks Lars." I said, "You're pretty strong too."

I then jumped back out of the dome as Lars tried to attack me. I raised the dome into an orb as I lifted it along with Lars into the air. Then, to my surprise, Lars escaped from the orb and charged at me. I jumped back before he hit me and he landed on the ground. I absorbed the water, as well as my sword, to get rid of them.

"That's impressive Durga." Said Lars. I smiled and changed back to my normal form.

"With this power, we can surely defeat Voidna." I said.

"No, it's not enough." Said Lars.

"How is it not enough?" asked Hiccup.

"Because Voidna's power exceeds even that of my own." Lars said.

There was a moment of silence before, "So what can we do?" asked Hiccup.

"We work together, all of us." I said, confidently.

Lars looked at me and nodded. "Right, if we all stand together we can win." He said. Lars then looked up at the sky. "The day is over, we must prepare for tomorrow. Good training today everyone." He said.

"_**Tomorrow, the fate of Berk, Lars, Nightwing and everyone, relies on this one battle." **_I thought.

* * *

**Sorry about the long wait everyone, but next chapter we get to the final fight (Which will take about three chapters). And I have so much planned for when that time comes. See you all next time. XenoX out.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Final Battle Begins

**The final battle starts here. I have so much epic stuff planned for it. Man, writing fight scenes are hard, and I have so many planned. I won't sit here rambling on, the chapter starts now.**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Final Battle Begins

*The Village*

Stormfly's P.O.V

Hiccup, Toothless, Lars, Durga, Astrid and I all met up in the plaza to prepare for Voidna's arrival.

"Lars, I don't know if I can do this." Said Hiccup, uneasy, "Voidna's way to strong." He said.

"If you care so much for the dragons, Hiccup, than you will fight alongside us." Said Lars.

Hiccup turned around to Toothless and looked at him, Toothless nodded to try to encourage him.

"Ok." Said Hiccup, turning back around. Lars smiled.

"Have we all prepared?" asked Lars. We all nodded. "Astrid, I'm sorry but you can't fight along with us." He said.

"What, why not?" she asked.

"Because you're not as skilled as the rest of us. No offence." He said. This made Astrid boil up in anger and she crossed her arms.

"Fine." She said in a huff.

"**Stormfly, you need to come with us, you're a viable asset to our strategies." **Said Lars. I nodded in understanding.

"**Lars, even if we don't make out alive, I just want you to know that, I've enjoyed the time that I've spent with you, and I'm glad that we met." **Said Durga. Lars smiled.

"**So am I." **he said.

"Well isn't that just touching." Said a voice. We looked around to find the source. Then Voidna appeared out of nowhere. "It brings tears to my eyes." She said.

"Just shut up so we can end this." Said Lars. Astrid walked away to avoid getting hurt.

"Hmph. Fair enough." Said Voidna.

"But not here, too many people will get hurt, we fight in the forest." Said Lars.

Voidna nodded. Hiccup mounted Toothless and Lars sprouted his wings, we all took off and headed for the forest.

* * *

*The Forest*

We all landed in a clearing and got into defensive stances, Toothless went into alpha form, Lars summoned his weapon while Durga transformed and summoned her weapon to.

"So, shall we get this over with?" asked Voidna. She then summoned five floating swords from behind her. We were all amazed by this. "I'll try to take it easy on you." She said.

Lars then charged at Voidna to deliver the first hit with his sword. Voidna blocked it with two of her swords that she was controlling with her mind. Durga charged at her as well, attacking with her sword, Voidna blocked it with one sword this time. Voidna then pushed them both away.

"Come on, is this all you can do?" Voidna asked.

Toothless shot a plasma blast at Voidna, but she easily dodged it. It was time for me to step in. I shot some spikes at her but she teleported away. We turned around to see Voidna about ten metres behind us. Durga then created two water clones and all three Durga's ran at Voidna, they all started to attack Voidna with their swords but Voidna just blocked the flurry of attacks.

"Toothless, give me some plasma." Said Lars, turning into his Dragonian form and absorbing his sword. Toothless nodded.

Toothless gave him a plasma blast and Lars ran at Voidna, who was just slashing through all three Durga's with her swords. The Durga's then turned into water and the real Durga reformed from the water a few feet away. As this happened, Lars threw the plasma in his hand at Voidna; it took her by surprise and hit her, sending her a few metres back.

I then flew towards her and breathed fire at her, but she dodged all that I sent at her. I eventually ran out of fire and used my tail spikes instead. I sent five spikes her way but she, of course, blocked them all with her swords. I landed and she charged at me. Just before she could hit me Toothless jumped in and hit her away with a tail swipe, and continued to attack her with a flurry of attacks.

Voidna dodged some of his attacks but most of them connected. He finished with a head-but to the abdomen, which sent her flying into a large rock, creating a crater in the side of it.

"**Are you ok Stormfly?" **Toothless asked.

"**Yeah, thanks Toothless." **I said.

Lars and Durga then came to our side.

"You seem to be quite good on the ground," said Voidna, "but let's see how good you are in the air." She said before taking off into the air.

We all followed her and stopped about ten metres above the ground. Voidna then flew at us with all five swords at the ready. She attacked us with the swords; we all flew out of the way just in time, leaving us scattered. Then two swords flew at me; I flew as fast as I could to get away from them, but they were too fast. I eventually turned around and shot two spikes at them both, making them stop, and return to Voidna, who was just at that moment hitting Toothless and Hiccup down to the ground, making Hiccup fall off. Toothless quickly wrapped himself around Hiccup to shield him from the crash.

They hit the ground, and kicked up a fair amount of dust. I saw in my peripheral vision that Lars and Durga were getting chased my swords as well, but I paid no attention. I looked at Voidna in anger.

"**You bitch!" **I yelled. I flew as fast as I could at Voidna to attack her, but in the blink of an eye, she dodged my attack and beat me down, sending me flying towards the ground. When I hit the ground I kicked up a lot of dust; I could see Toothless standing on all fours, with Hiccup a few feet away, holing his side in pain.

Then all of a sudden, I felt this tremendous pain on my back. I screamed in agony as my back was crushed under Voidna's feet. I opened my eyes and saw Lars and Durga standing near Toothless, ready to save me.

"Ah, ah, ah. You don't want this Nadder to get killed do you?" Voidna asked. The other backed down. "But I guess it doesn't matter, I'm going to kill her anyways.

My eyes widened in shock. **"No! Stormfly!" **Toothless yelled.

"I'm going to kill her slowly, painfully, and then I'm going to rip her throat out!" Voidna yelled while pressing down on my back, causing me to wince in pain.

"**NO!" **Toothless yelled. A great blue light suddenly erupted from Toothless, causing me to close my eyes. I then felt that Voidna had been knocked off my back.

I opened my eyes and saw a Dragonian with a blue pattern on its body. But… **"Toothless?" **I asked.

"I am Toothless the Night Fury, and I won't let you kill my friends!"


	10. Chapter 10: Two Become One

**I'm back everyone. So after I wrote last chapter I realized that I had a hard time writing the fight scene because I wasn't listening to any music. I plan to fix that. I have two… no. Three surprises in this chapter, see if you can spot them. Last chapter I ended with a cliff hanger, and a pretty epic one at that, so here's where we left off.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Two Become One

Toothless/Nightwing's P.O.V

I was aware that I had just transformed, I just didn't take any notice of it.

"**Toothless?" **I looked down at Stormfly, who was shocked.

I looked up at Voidna getting up after I knocked her down.

"Hiccup, take Stormfly, get back to the village and make sure she gets treated." I said, **"Go with him Stormfly." **I told her, "We'll handle things here." I told them.

"Are you sure?" asked Hiccup. I turned my head around to look at him.

"Now!" I shouted. I really didn't want to have to do that.

Hiccup came over and helped Stormfly up; they ran off to the village as quickly as they could. Lars and Durga hen came to my side.

"How is this possible?" asked Durga.

"I don't know, but one thing's for sure, he's definitely not a Master Fury, he would have discovered his elemental powers before he transformed." Said Lars.

"I have no interests on how I did this; I just want to make Voidna pay for hurting Stormfly." I said.

"Hahahahaha. I certainly wasn't expecting this, you truly are the Alpha Dragon Toothless." Laughed Voidna.

Lars and Durga changed into their Dragonian Forms and got into defensive stance; I prepared myself as well.

I ran at Voidna as fast as I could; it felt weird only having two legs, but I very quickly got used to it. I reached Voidna in half a second, I went passed her but stopped and spun around just as I passed her; I kicked her in the back as hard as I could, sending her flying towards Lars and Durga. Durga raised a wall of water to stop Voidna from hitting them; Voidna hit the wall and stopped, Durga then passed through the water with her sword at the ready.

Voidna blocked Durga's attack with her swords, Lars also jumped through the water and attacked Voidna as well, but she teleported away. Durga absorbed the water and Voidna was seen beyond the water; I flapped my wings and flew towards her, ready to attack. I launched a flurry of attacks at her at blazing speeds, all of which connected.

I finished with a kick to the chin, sending her skyward. Lars flew up past her and came back down with a kick to her back, knocking her back to the ground about five metres away from me, kicking up dust. Lars landed next to me and Durga went to his side.

* * *

Lars' P.O.V

"_She won't stay down." _I thought to myself. "Durga, we have no choice, we have to do it." I said hoping she would know what I was talking about.

"But, if we revert during battle our power will be…" I cut her off.

"I know, but what choice do we have?" I asked, "It's our only hope in defeating Voidna." I said. Durga looked at me and nodded.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Toothless.

"Toothless, back away." I ordered. He did as I said.

Durga and I then held one hand out to each other; our hands touched and we started to glow blue. A bright, dome of light then emitted from us, making us unseeable. I could feel my body changing.

* * *

Lars and Durga's P.O.V

We felt our bodies merge together; the dome of light then went away and we emerged as one being. We had fused.

"What… what happened?" Nightwing asked. We looked at him.

"Lars and Durga have become one warrior. We have become one." We said with both voices. Nightwing looked at us with wide eyes.

"That just means there's less of you to deal with." Said Voidna, getting up.

We flew towards Voidna as we summoned our weapons in each hand; the Dragon Maser blade and the water sword. We attacked Voidna with a flurry of attacks; she blocked them with her swords while attacking us at the same time. We then locked swords in a clash.

"Well, you two certainly are stronger like this." Said Voidna.

"You're not too bad yourself. If only you could just die already!" we yelled.

We pushed each other a few metres away from each other, sliding a bit as we did so. Nightwing then tried to attack Voidna, but she flew up, dodging his attack. Nightwing and us then flew up to attack her; Nightwing attacked first but she dodged it and grabbed his head, we went to attack her as well but she did the same.

She smashed our heads together, causing our heads to throb in pain. Our eyes were half open, but we could see Voidna kick Nightwing down to the ground. She then turned to us and let us go; only to immediately punch us as hard as she could in the chest, sending us…

* * *

Lars' P.O.V

out of the fusion somehow and reverting us back to our normal forms. We were sent flying to the ground in different directions; I didn't see where Durga landed. I hit the ground hard and kicked up a lot of dust.

I stood up, holding my aching left arm, as Voidna landed gently on the ground. I was winded from reverting out of the fusion, just like Durga warned me.

"I guess even with all that power you still couldn't beat me." She mocked. "Well, it's time to put an end to this." She said readying one of her swords to kill me.

I had no power left to do anything; all I could do was wait for my death. I closed my eyes and accepted my fate. I heard her sword stab into something, but it wasn't me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw… Durga. She had sacrificed herself for me. My eyes widened in shock as Durga fell on to her side.

"Durga!" I yelled. I quickly stepped over her, crouched down, and held her in my arms. Voidna's sword then disappeared.

"Durga, no. No please don't die Durga." I said, crying.

"Lars." She said with her voice now faint.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Please… don't worry about me… Just finish this fight." She said.

"Don't say such things. I won't leave you here to die." I protested.

"Lars… there's nothing you can do now… I wouldn't leave your side either." She said, crying as well.

"Then just answer me this… Why did you sacrifice yourself for me?" I asked.

"Because… you're everything to me." She said, "I love you."

I was astonished but… I felt the same. "I love you to." Durga smiled and closed her eyes; with that, she stopped moving. I held her close, closed my eyes, and cried at the loss of my closest friend.

I then remembered, who was responsible for this. "You did this." I said, opening my eyes; my voice full of rage. I could feel the rage swelling up inside me.

"Hm?" Voidna grunted. I carefully put Durga down and stood up.

"You did this to her." I said, turning around. A blue aura started to emit off of my body. "I… will never forgive you." Voidna backed up a bit at my sudden anger, "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" I yelled as loud as I could.

A giant pillar of blue light suddenly erupted from me. I could feel myself changing form; it was like my Dragonian Form, but different. The pillar of light faded away and I emerged in a new form. I looked down at myself. The front part of my torso was glowing blue, I looked at my wings and saw that part of them was also doing the same thing; I also noticed the spike I had on each shoulder. I looked at Voidna in anger.

"How is this possible?" she asked, "The Master Form was just a myth." She said in fear, backing away slowly. "Tell me: who are you, what are you?" she asked.

"I am Lars Anto The Dragon Master, AND I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"


	11. Chapter 11: Power to End It All

**I was so upset when I was writing last chapter. I know that most of you are pretty upset as well, but I won't disappoint you, that I can promise you. BTW the Master Form looks like the Dragonian in the cover photo; the one in the middle. Also, if you want to know what Lars and Durga look like, check out my profile avatar. Anyway, new chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Power to End It All

Lars' P.O.V

I felt incredible power surging through my body; power that I've never had before. This was it; with this power I could defeat Voidna.

"Since when were you hiding such power?" asked Voidna, trembling in fear.

"Lars?" asked a voice. I turned around and saw Toothless in his normal dragon form. I then turned back to Voidna. "Is that Durga?" he asked.

"It is." I said, "She sacrificed herself to save me, and I will never forget it." I finished.

"What's happened to you?" Toothless asked.

"According to Voidna, this is called the Master Form. It was apparently a myth." I said. There was a short pause.

"What should I do?" he asked.

"Get back to the village; make sure everyone knows about what's going on. I will take care of Voidna myself." I said.

"What about Durga?" he asked another question. I thought for a moment.

"It's best if we leave her here." I said.

"Ok." He said. I listened to him run off. There was another pause.

"Now, we can finish this once and for all! Even if it's at the cost of my own life, I will kill you!" I shouted at Voidna.

She just stared at me, terrified. My blade then appeared in my hand; I guess I was able to wield it in this form, unlike my Dragonian Form. I didn't question it; I lunged at Voidna with my sword ready and swung it at her. She teleported away just in time. I turned to my right and saw Voidna running at me with one of her swords ready to strike me. I didn't bother to dodge; she jabbed the sword into my chest, but half of it broke on impact. Voidna looked at me in fear.

* * *

*The Village*

Toothless/Nightwing P.O.V

I ran through the Village looking for Hiccup. I finally found him.

"Hiccup!" I shouted, running up to him.

"Toothless, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Lars told me to come back to the village. He's fighting Voidna alone." I said.

"He is?" he asked. I nodded, "Wait, if Lars is fighting her alone, then where's Durga?" That question made me think of Durga's death, which made me sad.

"She… um… She died." I hesitated. Hiccup's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh." He said with sadness. There was a moment of silence.

"Listen, we need to make sure that everyone in the village knows about what's going on." I said.

"I understand." He said.

I then heard an explosion in the distance. Hiccup must have heard it to. We turned in the direction of the sound and saw a large explosion in the sky.

"It's them." I said.

* * *

*The Battlefield*

Lars' P.O.V

Voidna and I flew through the forest while attacking each other; we attacked and deflected multiple strikes of each other's swords. Still attacking, we flew up high through the clouds; we eventually stopped and locked swords. I generated plasma in my left hand, while making Voidna slip to my right. I spun around and hit her in the back with the plasma; it created a burst of plasma and sent Voidna flying down towards the ground; I flew after her. She regained her balance and landed on the ground. I landed a few metres away from her.

"What… what kind of power is this?" she asked.

"You… you have made me so fucking angry." I said, "I've never been so angry before."

Voidna backed away slowly.

"I've seen my own mother, beaten down in front of me. I've stood by and watched my friends get badly injured by other Night Furies. But none of it. None of it, has angered me more than what you have done!" I shouted, "I am Lars Anto the Dragon Master. I am the one you will bring peace to this world, and the dragons. Watch me fulfil my destiny!" I shouted.

I ran at Voidna, ready to deliver the final blow; as I reached her I sliced upwards with my sword. Voidna blocked the attacked with her swords, which all shattered, and sent her skywards. I flew up towards her, absorbing my weapon, and grabbed her tail with both hands. I spun around quickly a few times before letting go, throwing her at the ground.

As she hit the ground a lot of dust kicked up. I then charged up as much plasma in my mouth as I could and fired a full power plasma blast at Voidna. It hit her just as she was getting up, creating a very large explosion of plasma. That was it, I had done it. I then reverted back to my human form, while I was still in the air, as all of my power had been used up. Feeling exhausted, I closed my eyes and stared to fall back. I felt the wind rush past me before something caught me.

I finally stopped moving and opened my eyes to see Toothless, in his Dragonian Form, looking down at me. He had caught me in his arms. I smiled.

"Thanks Toothless." I said as he put me down on my feet.

I looked around and noticed that I was in the village plaza.

"Lars!" I heard Hiccup call. I saw Hiccup, Astrid and Stormfly running at us. Toothless changed back to normal.

"Did you win?" asked Astrid.

"I won." I said. Hiccup then turned around.

"Everyone!" he shouted, "You can come out of your homes, Voidna has been defeated!" at that moment, everybody came out of their houses and ran over to me.

"So who are you exactly?" one Viking asked.

"I am Lars Anto, the Dragon Master." I said, "I just saved your village from total destruction."

"Think again!" a voice shouted. I turned around and saw Voidna appear from the dust. She was cut and bloodied; half of her left arm was missing and dripping with blood.

"That's impossible." I said.

"You can't defeat me; I am Voidna the Dark Dragon." I started to shake in fear. "I am going to ki…" suddenly, she stopped in the middle of her sentence, and stopped moving. She stood still for a few seconds before falling over. The one, who came into view when she fell over, was Durga. She was in her Dragonian Form and she had her water sword in her hand, pointed towards us. She had killed Voidna. I was then filled with happiness.

"D…Durga!" I shouted in happiness as I ran to her. She absorbed her swords and ran to me to.

We slowed down and hugged each other; everyone else ran over to us as well.

"I'm so glad you're alive Durga," I said, "I thought you died." I finished.

"So did I, but I guess my heart stopped for only a few minutes." She said. I laughed and we released each other from the hug.

"Everyone, this is Durga." I said, "I guess she's the one you saved the village." Durga then changed back to normal. All the Vikings looked at her with open jaws. "You're going to have to get used to that." I said.

Durga then groaned in pain. "Are you alright Durga?" I asked worried.

"I'm fine, I'll be better once we get this healed." She reassured me.

We then noticed Voidna's body starting to give off a purple aura. The aura then floated above her body before flying at Durga; I jumped in the way and the aura hit me instead of her, pushing me back a bit. I looked at myself in confusion.

"What happened?" asked Durga.

"I don't know." I said. A spiralling void, much like Voidna when she teleports, appeared in the palm of my right hand. I held my hand up to show Durga; it soon stopped. "I guess… I must have absorbed her powers maybe, it's the only logical explanation." I said. Voidna's body then seemed to disintegrate.

"It looks like it." Said Durga. I turned around to look at her.

"Durga I… I…" I started to feel light headed and my vision became blurry. I then fell backwards and hit my head on the ground. The last thing I heard before I passed out was Durga crying out my name.


	12. Epilogue

**I'm back with the final chapter. I don't want to end it here, but I have to. Thank you guys so much for your support all the way through, it's been a fun ride. So let's get on with it. *Sigh***

* * *

Epilogue

*Hiccup's House*

Lars' P.O.V

I woke up and opened my eyes slowly. I lazily sat up.

"_Where am I?" _I thought. I realised that I was in a bed, in a house. I looked around and realised where I was, _"This is Hiccup's house. What am I doing here?" _I asked myself. I widened my eyes in shock. "Durga." I said to myself.

I got out of the bed and ran down the stairs, towards the door. I reached for the door handle but stopped before I grabbed it. I thought of what happened before I passed out; I remembered Voidna coming back, but nothing after that. I hoped everyone was alright. I grabbed the handle and pulled the door opened slowly. I peered out to see everything peaceful. I then opened the door fully and walked out.

I could see all the Vikings and dragons in the village. I quickly walked down the hill and into the plaza.

"Hey Lars!" Hiccup shouted. I saw him and he Toothless ran over. Other Vikings started to crowd around me to; including the other riders. "How you feeling?" asked Hiccup.

"A bit shaky, but not too bad." I said.

"You had us worried." Said Toothless.

"Lars?" a voice called. The Vikings separated and opened up a pathway, revealing Durga.

"Durga." I said softly. The crowd stepped back a bit to give me room. Durga walked towards me.

"How was your rest?" she asked, stopping in front of me.

"It was relaxing." I said. We stood there in silence for a bit. "Listen… about what you said earlier today… I just wanted to say…" I hesitated, "I just wanted to say that…" I was cut off. Durga leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. I was completely astonished, but I couldn't help but close my eyes and press forward into the kiss. It was an amazing experience.

Durga reared her head back after a few seconds. I opened my eyes stared into her eyes. I noticed everyone staring at us, but I didn't look away.

"Durga." I said.

"Yes."

"I love you." I said hugging her. Durga hugged me back with one of her paws and her head.

"I love you to Lars." She said. I hugged her tighter. After a few seconds we released each other. I looked around at the others.

"What are you all staring at?' I asked, "You've seen loves first kiss before haven't you?" I asked.

"Yes but… not between a human and a dragon." Said Astrid.

"Well you better get used to it." Said Durga. I laughed.

I could just tell… this was the beginning of something amazing, for my destiny, had just arrived.

* * *

**That's it, the story has finished. It was a short chapter because it was only the epilogue. So as always, XenoX…**

**Lars: Wait a minute!**

**Me: Lars, Durga? What are you doing here?**

**Durga: We came to see everyone off.**

**Me: Is that so? Well I guess we could end it like this.**

**Lars: Toothless is here to.**

**Toothless: Hey guys.**

**Durga: Hey there Toothless.**

**Me: Oh, you just called him Toothless.**

**Durga: Yeah, I think I should call him by his preferred name now.**

**Toothless: Thanks Durga.**

**Durga: You're welcome.**

**Toothless: So Lars, smooth move with Durga back there.**

**Lars: Shut up.**

**Durga: How long are you going to keep doing that?**

**Me: Just wait till mating season comes around Lars, that's when you're in trouble.**

**Lars: Um… *transforms and flies away***

**Durga: Lars! You get back here! *flies after him***

**Me: We should go after him Toothless. *mounts Toothless* See you all next time. XenoX out. *flies off***


End file.
